Hanging by a moment
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: John could run from someone he feared. He could fight someone he hated. But when your loved one was the target of the danger, it left you no options. Rated M for violence, drug use, weapon use and possible lemon.DISCONTINUED.
1. Preface and In the band

**AN: Well, my first Breakfast club fic. I hope you all enjoy. It took me so long to get this up, stupid old computer... Sorry if i've mixed any words up, i don't live in the USA so i don't know what you call everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown in the movie or this fanfic. Though i wish i did...**

**Preface.**

**John had his fair share of near-death experiences;** it s wasn't something he really every get used to. It was strange though, unavoidable, even. Like he was destined for death. Was he marked for disaster? In just over sixteen years he had escaped death countless times. Dodging it at ever turn, at every stop.

But this wasn't the same.

He could run from someone he feared, he could fight someone he hated. But all those reaction were trained toward monsters and enemies - like his father.

When the one you loved was the one who was the target of the danger, it left you no options. How could he run, how could he fight, when doing so hurt them. If your life was all you had to give, how could you not?

If it was all you could do to save that loved one, why wouldn't you?

* * * * *

**In the band**

_Tommy is my best friend. We are closer then brother's. They call us twins at school, not because we look the same; no we are nothing alike. I have chocolate brown hair, my mums colour, but I am a mirror image of my father. I'm shorter then Tommy, slimmer too. He has fiery red hair, ocean blue eyes and freckles litter his face. our skin is tanned, but it happens when you speed countless hours out in the blazing sun, and only for a few bucks._

_Everyone calls us 'The twins' because we are inseparable. We've been friends since we where two years old. We had stayed friends too._

_His mum had dropped us off on our first day of kindergarten. My mum and dad had to go to work earlier then normal, so they could get the money together for my unborn brother, while his mother was a house wife. We were both wildly nervous, but uncontrollable curious as to what would happen. We had held hands, afraid that one of these screaming unpredictable children would swipe the other one up if we let go. My Dad was mad when he found out I was holding Tommy's hand, he had hit me right across the face and yelled down at me "I'm not having any fag s in this family, you hear me boy?" I came to school with a bruise and didn't touch Tommy. I told the teacher I fell._

_The second day wasn't as bad though, we made friends with some boys named Jackie and Ethan, who gave us the name 'The twins' by asking if we where._

_We stayed friends all the way through kindergarten and elementary too. We both went on to Shermer middle school. We were both quiet the first day of year six, but soon settled in._

_We are half way through eight grade now, and both planning to stay friends for ever._

_It s home time down but we're checking out the notices bored in the hall, it's about after school club's._

_"Come on John, it s bad enough we even have to come to school!" I ignore him and roll my eyes, making sure he see's. He scruffs and crosses his arms, waiting impatiently. Then it catches my eye. A poster with a nasty yellow background. It has the words 'In the band' writing in big, bold red letter and the quotation-marks are the devils pitchfork. I can t help feeling wishful. Ever since I was little I had wanted to be a rock star. When I was home alone, I would put the TV on as loud as I could without hurting my ears, grab the old broom, jump on the coffee table and pretend I was famous._

_I would strum the broom, like it was a guitar, bang my head and imagine that I had thousand of fan's yelling my name, screaming and begging for more. I hadn't done it since I was seven though. My dad walked in, I couldn't hear him because the TV was blasting away. I didn't know until he snatched the broom from my hands and smashed it across the back of my head, the broom had smashed in to a million tiny, little pieces. He then throw me on the floor and gave me a hard and swift kick to the ribs. Then I had to clean the mess up. Needless to say, I never did it again._

_It was mad really. I'm not special, hell, I don t even know how to play the guitar. (Even though I desperately wanted to) Nobody around where I live gets to do anything glamorous or famous. Most sit on their asses and smock pot all day._

_"Come on, John" He says in a voice which is a half whine, half demand. When he releases what s caught my attended, he leans over my shoulder to get a better look. We both know Tommy has bad eyesight, but he refuses to get glasses. He told me that he didn't want to be associated with any dorks. When his face turns sour, I can t help but feel disappointed. "You re not interested in that, right?"_

_"Don't be stupid. I m just seeing what crap these pathetic excuses of teacher have put up."_

_"Good. Honestly though, who ever joins something like that has got to be a total fag." Tommy laughs cruelly at his own joke. I simple nod and fake a grin. But Tommy notices, he has always been good at reading me. "Oh." He's at a lost for words." You do wanna join. Don t you?"_

_"Yeah...I mean, you are right. Most guys look like total fag's 'specially if they don t pull it off right. But it s us, we can make it a lot more then cool, man." It is not true, I don t think they look like fag s. I only say it to save face for both of us._

_"How about a deal? I go to that thing with you, if you join the fun run team with me." A smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth. He knows I hate running. Smokes ruined my lungs; Tommy s never had a cigarette in his whole fourteen years. It was my own fault really; I started when I was eleven, when my old man gave me cigarettes for my birthday. I didn't have to smoke them._

_I debate it, If we got the part in 'In the band' then he'd have no choice but to perform with me, but I could stay in 'Fun run' only have to take part in training. It would be good for me, good way to keep fit and also to run from my dad._

_I grin at him and could tell he wasn't expecting it. "Deal."_

_"You re kidding, right?"_

_"I don t kid." I joke and he smiles, after all, he knows me better then anyone. I blindly fumble through the contents of my bag and pull out a red felt tip pen that I stole from English. I smile as I write both are names down in my bold and slanted writing. "Come on, lets get out of this dump". I say, tugging at his elbow._

_We walk in silence for a while, just enough time to reach the outskirts of down town before Tommy starts sniggering. I glance over and he stops. I look away and he begins again._

_"What!?" I snap._

_"I'm just picturing you in tight leather trouser!" I can t help but blush, I don t get why they wore them for, they were so stupid. I don t mine him poking fun at it. But then he says "God! You would look like a right fag!"_

_"You are an ass sometimes!" I snap, I didn't mean to. But I'm getting self-consuse enough with my dad saying it, let alone my best friend._

_Tommy frowned, obviously disliking my tone and choice of words. "god Johnny. Don't get in such a state."_

_I ignore the last part and hiss. "Don t call me that! You know I hate that."_

_"You need to lighten up". I couldn't see his face experience, but I didn't want to._

_"And you need to grow up."_

_"Who wants to grow up?" He cries._

_And we are in the middle of the road,_

_we don't even release it._

_But then there's a horn blaring._

_Tires screeching._

_A squeal of breaks._

_Then our world goes blank..._

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. :D If you not understand what this chapter is about then don't worry, it will be cleared up in the next chapter.**


	2. Monday morning

**Chapter 2**

**Monday morning.**

Each time that John bender opened his eyes to the morning light and realized he d lived through another day was a surprise to him. After the surprise wore off, his heart would start to race and his palms would being to sweat; he couldn't really breath again until he had checked Harry had survived as well.

He took a deep collective breath, and then jumped when the alarm began to ring. The little calendar in the corner of the clock s display informed him that today was March twenty-six. John reached out and switched it off, not surprised to fine out he was soaked with a thin layer of sweat. It was always the case with that dream.

He lay there, surrounded by guilt. He always believed it was his fault. If he hadn't got so defensive about begin called a fag, then they wouldn't have fought, they wouldn't have walked into the road like that.

With a sigh, John kicked off the thin blanket that was tangled around him from his waist down. The ancient metal frame screamed in protest and agony. He staggered into the shared bathroom and silently prayed it was empty, He was greeted with a steam free (and obviously vacant) bathroom. He had had a few very awkward incidents with Kelly.

When steam began to pour out from the shower stool he hopped in, and instantly felt a familiar sting from the hot water. A few minutes later, when John went to wash his hair, he frowned when nothing spilled out from the dried up bottle. He instantly reached for David s. He wouldn't notice.

As John stood under the water and ran his hands through his hair, lathering it with the scented shampoo, he lit his mind wonder.

It had been a nice surprise to walk away from detention with a new lease on life. It was refreshing, even. To leave and release he wasn't as alone as he first thought. That he wasn't as worthless as everyone else was convinced he was.

Like Andy. If someone told him on Friday that he would be smocking dope with the jock, he d have laughed in their face. They had never got on. Sure he never talked to him directly before Saturday, but he had been in enough fights with the brutes he called friends. Even when one of the other boys had started, Andy had stood to the side, cheering the bigger boys on.

Now he knew he had more in common with the wrestler then he could have imagined. Sure, he didn't know everything about him; it had only been eight hours. But their home life was similar. Their fathers were both like mindless machines that neither could relate to anymore.

He could actually see himself becoming friends with the blond now.

With Brian, he had always had an image printed in his skull. A perfect family, just like he had demonstrated in detentions. Going fishing with his Dad once a mouth, sharing jokes and tales about their day s. While his mother would be a house wife, happy and caring. Baking him cookies and given him warm milk while he was studying. His parents would be supportive and smothering him with hugs and kisses.

He had noticed him on the first day, freshmen year, with his over sized jumper, khaki trouser, and neat, freshly cut hair. He instantly thought nerd. But even though he looked so...Dorky, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Here he was, with ripped cargo pants, a plaid shirt and a hand-me-down jacket and coat. He had long hair because his parents couldn't be bothered to give him money to get a cut. Then his dad would smash him across the head, yelling and calling him a no good free loading hippie.

He didn't know how it would happen, but the next thing he knew was he had Brian pinned up against a locker, his arm twisted painfully behind him. While John let his other hand searched through his pockets, looking for any spear cash.

John had never wanted to be a bully. But the moment he stepped foot in Sherman high school, he was given the label. With his rough appearance, denim jacket and the stench of cigarettes floating about him.

It was unavoidable.

When he looked back at Brian, spread out on the floor, a bruise forming on his pale cheek, tears threatening to spill. Vulnerable and defenseless.

He couldn't help but feel like a monster - like his father. Jackie would have said he felt empathy, while Tommy would have rolled his eye s and told him he was being pathetic. The kid just remained him of his self when has younger, sure ten maybe, but nobody should have to feel like that.

Nobody should have to feel alone, so weak and helpless. John understood what Brian was going through. The worst part wasn't the pain - it was the humiliation.

John had mumbled an apology, threw the money down and walked off.

He didn't look back.

He had never really thought that he dressed like that because it was all his parents would let him ware. Or that they made him work hard at school and put so much pressure on him.

Contrary to popular belief, John had never gotten an F before. He didn't try like Brian did, but he wanted to make sure he didn't have to retake any subjects either. He could imagine it though. Grades were Brian foundation of life. If he didn't have that, what did he have? His whole world must have felt like it was crumbling beneath his feet. All because of a stupid lamp. John hoped Brian took some satisfaction in the faked the elephant had been destroyed.

He wasn't lying when he said he d seen Alison before. It was rather frequently lately. He d first noticed at the beginning of sophomore year. He was walking over to Tommy and his friends, and Alison had been unlikely enough to walk past. He could imagine that the next thing she knew was she was tipping forward at an alarming and uncontrolled rate. Tommy and Ethan burst into laughter. John and Jackie failed to see what was so funny.

Ethan helped her up while John collected her books and art-pad. When he handed it to her, praising her work, she lit out a squeal. John didn't know if it was thanks, but he didn't have time to ask. She was already running off somewhere.

Claire though, they where on opposite sides of the totem pole, literary. They sat on different sides of the cafeteria. Polar ends of the gymnasium. They had never talked before Saturday.

He had seen her before, though. He knew that if someone upset her; that her words would turn to venom. And under the hawk like eyes of her friends she becomes biased and even autocratic.

A person that she really wasn't.

And John was quiet happy to find out more about the real Claire.

The Claire that risked getting caught by dick, just to do something he wouldn't. The Claire that came up the stars first and smoked pot with him, the Claire that gave him the diamond earring and the Claire that kissed him. The one that made his knees feel weak, like he was floating on cloud nine.

That s the Claire he wanted to know. He was drawn to that Claire.

He got out of the shower and grabbed the last towel off the rack, tying it around his waist.

A change of clothes later and John was shuffling his way into the kitchen to recover something for breakfast. It was seven o'clock in the morning and he was hoping to beat his moody dad to the last piece of chocolate cake leftover from dessert the night before. The minute he opened the fridge door, his perspective on the day dropped a notch. The cake was gone. Not only that, there were only one piece of bread left, the crusts, one apple with a bite taken out of it, one cheese slice, and a bottle of juice with about one gulp left in it.

"I should have known..." he muttered. He pulled out the milk carton and swished the contents with a frown. There was about half a cup of milk leftover from his dad s assault. Who was currently passed out on the sofa, when he grabbed a bowl and overturned a box of his favorite cereal, only a meager handful of survivors spilled out?

"Son of a bitch" he placed his face in his hands in disgust. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please R&R. :D


	3. Storm

Sorry it took so long, i had troble formatting the document from my PDA onto a laptop.

*.*.*.*

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Storm**_

The first bay back to school. Monday. John was walking because he missed the bus, _again._ _Not _a good start.

The ground was wet from the down pour the night before, which he and David, his older cousin, were unlucky enough to get caught in. They stumbled back from Jackie's, smelling like beer and smoke. They came back, wet and smelly, but were drunk and happy. Both men had staggered in, laughing madly at something David had said, clinging on to each other's jackets for walking support.

The sun was shying away and hiding behind a layer of thick, gloomy gray clouds, a few broad streaks of light shinned down, so it wasn't completely dark. It just seemed dull and lifeless. Only a few other people were brave enough to roam the streets, even with another offending storm coming.

It was nine o'clock, and if John had his way, he'd still be in bed, curled up and fast asleep. But he didn't normally get his way. But if he did, he'd sleep until midday. Then breakfast. Hot chocolate and plain doughnuts to dip in the drink. He'd listen to music and practices his guitar. Maybe even watch a video. Action or horror, depending on what mood he was in. Then he'd eat again. A grilled cheese sandwich or take out for pizza.

He'd phone his friends and invite them round. They would kick back and relax with a few beers.

He would send them home just before midnight. Then he'd have a shower and get ready for bed. He'd listen to some more music and watch some TV.

But there was a problem with that.

He didn't have a TV in his room, the radio had crappy signal and he shared his room with his little brother. Harry went to bed at tenish and John wouldn't dare wake him.

But if he had his own way, Harry would have his own room. And his parents wouldn't be there. Because he would have got emancipated, he would move out, taking Harry with him. And they would both be happy to go.

While John was lost in his thoughts of how happy he would be if his parents weren't in the picture, a beautiful blond with big green eyes sauntered around a car partly parked on the pavement.

The girl stepped to one side to get out of John's way. John stepped the same way. But then the blond seemed to release something.

"Johnny? Is that you?" He looked up and peeled his sun glasses off to check he had put the right voice to the face. His suspicions were conformed when he saw those dazzling green eyes staring up at him.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah" she breathed. "God I haven't seen you since middle school." She hugged him and John didn't resist but didn't return it. "Where are you off to?"

"School."

Nikki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "You? John bender? Going to school?" She then burst out laughing; it was a warm, friendly and welcoming laugh. A laugh at one point he would have died to hear.

He had meet Nikki first day of middle school. She was funny, free spirited and followed nobodies' rules but her own. She was three years older then him and sparked his curiosity. By the time he was in freshman year they were dating. They were each others first. She was the first girl he had been seriously about. Though she broke up with him shortly after she left school. He did have hard feelings to begin with, but he then knew he was to young to get serious about it.

"I'd never thought you be going to school, man."

"Yeah, while, I promised my friends I'd be into day." She nodded, understandingly.

"You still friends with that red head, Tommy was it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh" She seemed troubled about it, but Bender didn't really feel like asking what was wrong. "Well, I got to go to work, and you got school. So, bye."

He nodded as a sign of farewell. She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope I'll see you again." John just nodded.

He walked round the corner, feeling like such a fool. His legs had gone numb, making it hard to walk. He had missed her, and he basically blown her off. It looked like he wasn't as over her as he first thought. John stood there, feeling sick and nauseous.

The first drop of rain hit.

John released a sigh of had a feeling his day was going to get much worse.

John Bender arrived at school no later than ten. He was soaked to the bone, his clothes clinging to him. He felt light headed and disoriented. His noise was running, but surprisingly the cold rain was refreshing for his flushed skin. And to think, this could have been avoided if he brought his coat and jacket.

_Unfortunately_, he couldn't find them!

He was debating if he should stay out or go in. But for the benefit of his health he decided to entry the prison like building.

The halls were empty. A sight he had seen many times before. The first thing he did was walk to his locker; he had a spare long sleeved shirt in there for situations like this.

A surge of angry spiked through him when he realized his lock was missing. Pulling the door open he gave everything a once over, glad he had all ready taken his dope out. After he was satisfied that everything thing was accounted for, he grabbed his shirt. He was going to kick the ass off whoever took his lock.

"Well Bender, where you out smoking dope with your mates again? Only a junkie would do it in weather like this." Looking over his shoulder he saw Dick, dressed in his normal suit with a smug look on his aged face. Too bad for him that he had to prove anything first.

"Nah Dick just got in." He temporary put off changing his clothes for a later time. He was just going to do it here, but now he had an audience, he wasn't so keen.

"What a surprise." He mumbled. "Why are you late? And don't give me any lame ass excuses."

John bit his lip in an attempt to stop a cocky retreat, he was so tempted to rile up the older man. He decided that it was a dumb idea and all he really wanted to do was get out of these wet cloths. "I missed the bus sir."

Vernon frowned angrily. "Couldn't you get a lift?"

"My old man's working." He left out his mom because he honestly didn't know where see was this morning. Knowing her, she was either in the slammer for the night or she had a break down again.

It wasn't unusual. She would break down about every other mouth, stay at her friend's house for a day and tell him and Harry how she was going to get them out of there. Then she came home like nothing happened.

The first two times, they had been hopeful. But now after six or seven times, they were tired of having their dreams dashed, so they just stopped believing her.

"I want to see you in class next period, mister. And get sorted out for god sake! You're socking the floor!"

John glanced down to see a small puddle forming around his feet. He gave Mr. Vernon a sheepish grin before shutting his locker behind him.

"And I'll be making sure you are in your class, personally, Bender."

"Looking forward to it, Dick" He gave a mock solute and left for the gym.

He hadn't really noticed how socked he was until he took his plaid shirt off and It slapped the floor noisy. He was hidden behind the wall that separated the showers and the lockers. He knew the lesson period would be finished in twenty minutes and he didn't want anyone to see the newest state of his body.

His dad hadn't taken kindly to him going to detention and not telling him. Apparently he was meant to stay home and fix the car. John hadn't even known it was broken.

His dad gave him a hard time when he got up this morning. First he was yelling about there being nothing to eat. The aggression was directed at his mother then. It turned to him after and John had nowhere to run. He smacked him across the head with something hard and John had blacked out. John still couldn't work out what it was. He didn't know what happened, but he had waked up and one side of his body was burning insanely, like it was on fire, while the other side was sore.

He was used to most types of pain, but he wasn't used to the intense burning on his left side. When he checked his clothes were burnt and sticking to his skin. He must have fallen in the fire. At least his dad had dragged him out.

So here he was now. Trying to peel off his shirt. He had the right sleeve off, that was the easy part - the painless part.

His skin was a painful red shin, it was starting to weep now.

He pulled it down a half inch and whimpered in pain.

Then he heard the door open.

John froze.

The footsteps were coming closer and getting loader.

"John?"

*.*.*.*


End file.
